Faster Than a Kiss (personal edit)
by CanyonsIntrovert07
Summary: I love the manga Faster Than a Kiss but it bothered me that Fumino and Kazuma didn't kiss until the very last chapter! This is a series of one shots that follows the story of the manga with some added kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter follows Chapter 11 of the Faster Than a Kiss manga. If you haven't read the manga SPOILER ALERT! And seriously, go read it! It is amazing. I do not own any of the characters, the story, the quotes or pretty much anything other than my imagination. (: I hope you enjoy it!**

"Can we stay together until morning?" my murmured question hung in the air, turning the atmosphere of the room heavy with longing.

My heart was beating through my chest, I was sure Sensei could feel it through the thin barrier of our clothes, but I refused to let go of him. We were closer than we had ever been and there was no I way I was going to let him go. The silence stretched on and I began to wonder, _what did I just say? Stay together until morning, that means_… my heart skipped a beat as the answer became clear. I squeezed my eyes shut and tightened my hold on him.

_Now what?_ I thought, my heart beating even faster, something I had thought impossible moments before. _No…No problem! I love Sensei and besides we're _married!

"Fumino-san, Fumino-san, I can't breathe. Could you relax a bit?" Sensei's soft words vibrated through my body and I shivered as his breath tickled my ear letting out a gasp.

Sensei chuckled and I chanced a glance at his face. I instantly relaxed as I took in his tender smile, letting my hands slide down to settle on his shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead gently, I closed my eyes savoring the feeling of the weight of his body on mine. I opened my eyes, ignoring the blush in my cheeks and the nervous ball in my stomach, and looked at Sensei.

His silky black hair was falling around his face, touching his eyelashes that were hidden behind that thin layer of glass. His thin lips were upturned at the corners. I let my hand slide lower down to his chest, to his heart. His heart was beating quickly, straining to meet my hand. A large hand covered mine and I brought my gaze back to his face.

My eyes found his. I started, shocked at what I found in his gaze. His eyes were bleary with desire and he had lost his smile, his lips slightly parted. His cheeks colored with a slight blush.

"Don't move," he whispered, his voice strained, "If you keep touching me like this," he squeezed my captured hand and turned away, "I won't be able to control myself."

I pulled my hand out from under his and Sensei hissed out a sigh. I lifted my hand to his face and pulled his gaze back to me, in a trance. His breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed hard. I lifted my hands to his glasses and pulled them off slowly, tired of the layer of glass hiding his gaze.

"Then don't," I replied, unable to stop myself.

Sensei groaned softly and wove his fingers through my hair. He put his forehead on mine and searched my eyes, giving me one last chance to push him away. I rose to meet him, winding my arms around his neck and claiming his lips.

It was as if fireworks exploded around us. It was magical and I couldn't have pulled away even if I wanted to, but I didn't. His lips moved against mine hungrily, my lips felt clumsy against his but I soon fell into his rhythm. I unwound my arms from his neck and pushed my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer.

"So in the end, you're the reason why Onii-san has sunk to this level?" Shouma's words hit me like a freight train. My eyes flew open in shock and my knee came up into Sensei's stomach forcing him off of me. I froze as I realized what I had just done.

"Sorry Sensei, sorry!" I shouted over his violent coughing fretting over his doubled over figure.

"Its fine," he croaked.

When he turned to look at me his eyes were the same gentle eyes I had grown so fond of. He smiled softly and patted my head, "I should be apologizing; I took the joke too far."

"Joke?" I repeated, a cold feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. I watched him as he stood and walked to where his glasses had been discarded, stooping to retrieve them.

"You're tired from the cultural festival right? You have a day off tomorrow, so please get some rest," He said as he stood and walked into his room biding me goodnight as he turned to close the door behind him.

I was left on the floor, feeling disoriented. I gathered my hair to the side and pulled it over my shoulder, brushing out the tangles Sensei had put in it. I thought back on what he had said. I dropped my hands to the floor and huddled my shoulders in embarrassment. Sensei still saw me as a child! Pushing it off on exhaustion from the festival, he was clearly avoiding me. I covered my face with my hands and let out a deep sigh, _I'm sorry, Sensei. I'm too childish, aren't I? _

I looked after him and considered barging into his room, insisting that I am not a child and finishing what we had started. Instead, I walked back to my room, completely devoid of the courage needed to face him.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to stay with the story line as closely as possible (minus the kiss of course) but if you have any complaints, please let me know! Any constructive criticism, lay it on me! Any requested chapters? Let me know and I will do my best!**

**Again, the characters, the plot, and most of the lines belong only to the mangaka. I own nothing! And seriously, if you haven't read the manga, check it out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter follows chapter 13 of the manga Faster Than a Kiss. Once again, I own nothing other than my imagination. The characters, plot, and most of the quotes all belong to the mangaka. I went a little long with this chapter because I just couldn't figure out where to start so I just started with page 1 and went from there! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

When Sensei confessed to me I, Fumino, thought it was all a dream. Until something major happened that night. The motorcycle broke down on our way home, and we came here in a last ditch effort to get out of the rain. I had tried to stay calm while Sensei had bought us a room, I had even managed to keep myself in check as we made our way to the room, but now that we were there, I was losing it.

I pushed myself up against a wall, my face red and my heart thumping. _This, could this be a l..l…love…? _

A sneeze broke my train of thought and I moved my gaze to Sensei, who had just taken off his shirt.

"Fumino-san, you should hurry and undress," Sensei was saying calmly but I was completely distracted.

His muscles that are always hidden beneath the layers of his suit were revealed. I felt my face grow hotter as I took in all of his smoothly chorded muscles. His abs were clearly defined and his hips created a "v" that disappeared beneath the waist band of his pants. My eyes widened as I noticed the fabric of his boxers peeking over the top of his belt. My thoughts wandered back to a few weeks ago when he had claimed my first kiss and come so close to claiming another first experience of mine.

Too much, I could practically feel myself explode. I twirled, ready to spend the night in the rain if it was needed. Sensei's hand caught the hood of my jacket as I went to make my escape.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think you are going?" he exclaimed pulling me back to him.

My eyes widened as my hands touched the smooth expanse of his chest. I yelped and pulled away from him, cowering by one of the chairs in the room. I closed my eyes as my body shook violently. I tried to push the thoughts of our kiss and his beautifully sculpted body from my mind. I could feel him behind me and pulled my shoulders around myself protectively. I put a hand on my face and scolded myself. _You perv! This is an emergency situation, this is not like a normal couple going to a love hotel to- _I squeezed my eyes closed and tapped my fist against my forehead, scolding myself was not helping.

"Sorry for bringing you to this kind of place, but I'll leave soon, so don't worry," Sensei's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Eh?" I said turning to look at him.

"After I dry off, I'll borrow an umbrella so I can go take a look at the motorcycle, "Sensei continued, "I'll have to find a gas station to repair it, so it might take until morning."

"Wait," I Interrupted, "You're planning to go out in the rain again?" An ominous clap of thunder shook the hotel, putting emphasis on my words.

"It's fine," Sensei said, stopping in the middle of drying off, "Staying here is more dangerous."

I cocked my head, trying to decipher his words.

"Well, anyways!" Sensei continued with forced enthusiasm, "I'll be going now."

"Wait, wait!" I rushed over to him, putting my hands against his chest, "But, Sensei, you're freezing! You sneezed just a while ago, right? You should take a shower before you leave!"

"What!" Sensei exclaimed, "But if you don't shower first, you'll catch a cold!"

"I won't!" I shouted back, getting increasingly angrier as this pointless banter continued.

"You have to!" He yelled back.

I ignored his last retort and clung to him, refusing to lose this argument, "And, you don't need to go anywhere! Stay here until the rain stops at least!"

A shocked silence hung in the air after my outburst until a quiet, "Okay," from Sensei vibrated into my body. I gasped as I realized he was still shirtless and I was pressed against him. Thoughts of our kiss flew thought my mind again and I pushed away from him quickly, trying to regain my sanity.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I shouted, backing up until my back hit the wall.

"I know," He said calmly, walking toward me like I was a frightened rabbit, "but Fumino-san must shower first!"

I looked at him for a minute and then nodded, trying not to laugh at the irony of it;_Don't be fooled,_ _I'm actually a wolf in sheep's clothing, Sensei. Why do I keep having these thoughts? Honestly…how did it become like this? _

My thoughts were full of Sensei as I undressed and got in the tub. We had always been together ever since he brought me and Teppei home from that park but to go from a date to a hotel. I cocked my head, actually, this was going to be the first time Sensei and I will be staying together overnight alone.

My face flushed bright red and I started flinging bubbles everywhere in an attempt to distract myself and throw away the many scenarios playing out in my head. Then Sensei's voice came back to me, the low timbre of his voice, the slight shake he had tried to disguise when he said 'I love you.'

My heart thumped wildly and I stood up quickly trying to banish my thoughts. _I've-I've got to hurry up or Sensei will catch a cold!_ I thought scrubbing my skin franticly. Once I had rinsed off and dried off I looked around for a change of clothes. I looked through all of the drawers in the room and found a night gown. I blushed at the thought of wearing something so short but shook my head. _You wear cosplay way more revealing for him every night! Get over it!_

I pulled on my still slightly damp underwear and then pulled the night gown over my head. I rushed out into the room, my hair still wet.

"Sorry for the wait, Sensei!"

" That was quick!," came Sensei's reply over music playing from the television in the room and I was shocked to notice that his eyes were covered with a towel.

"What?" I looked back and forth between the television and Sensei and decided to address Sensei first, "What's wrong?"

"No, it's-" Sensei groaned, dropping his head into his hands, "Fumino-san, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize until after you went in!"

"What..." I trailed off as his hand raised and pointed to the semi-transparent shower room.

I flushed and grabbed his collar stuttering incoherently.

"Nothing!" Sensei insisted, "I saw noth-"

His words cut of as his hand hit the remote and changed the channel to a channel showing depictions of romantic love. Sensei and I both froze as erotic sounds poured from the television. We panicked, flailing for the remote and yelling disjointedly at each other.

Sensei finally formed a sentence, "Fumino-san give me the remote control!", but I was too frazzled to acknowledge it.

After a few minutes of struggling for the remote and changing the channels numerous times, I felt myself lose balance.

"Watch out!" Sensei yelled as he pulled me on top of him to cushion my fall.

We both fell onto the bed in a tangled mess of arms and legs. I pushed myself off of him to apologize but pulled up short as I met his soft gray eyes. Shock gave way to love and his eyes softened as he pulled his hand through my hair and cupped my face.

I trembled, my face flushing, and allowed myself to think all of the thoughts I'd been pushing from my mind the entire night.

Then, Sensei sighed and pulled me close to him; I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and breathed in the Sensei's scent. He smelled muskier than usual, his smell enhanced by the rain.

"I won't do anything," Sensei murmured.

My eyes opened in shock.

"I've already confessed to you today," he continued, stroking my hair, "We'll take things slow. There's no rush."

Through my hands trapped between our bodies I could feel his heart racing, matching the fevered beat of my own. The heat coming from his body radiated through me and I knew, I didn't want to take things slow.

"Don't restrain yourself, Sensei," I said pushing against his hand so I could see his eyes, "I'm not a child."

His eyes changed, they became hungry and serious, almost angry. He flipped me over, so quickly I was disoriented for a minute and then his lips crushed onto mine. It was nothing like our first kiss, I felt like I was on fire, he was the match and I was his flame. Everywhere he touched me was alight.

I let out a low moan and slid my fingers though his hair raking my nails against his scalp. A growl from somewhere deep in his chest rumbled through me and I remembered that his shirt was open. I slid my hands down his neck and down his back, loving the feeling of his muscles bunching and releasing under my fingertips. As I explored his back Sensei lowered his mouth to the nape of my neck and started tracing my collarbone with his tongue.

I froze, my entire body going stiff. He had never done anything like this before. I flinched as I felt his hand slide up my thigh under my nightgown. I felt fear grow in the pit of my stomach.

"Sensei?" I called to him softly, my voice shaking with fear.

He ignored me, his other hand dipping underneath the collar of my night gown.

I squeezed my eyes closed and balled up my fist.

"Sensei, stop!" I yelled, my punch sending him flying to the end of the bed.

"Now do you see?" he yelled wildly, "I don't keep from touching you because I think you are a child!"

I curled into a ball at the head of the bed, tears welling up in my eyes. The longer Sensei looked at me, the calmer he became. He slowly crawled to my side and pulled me into his lap. I was tense, waiting for the worst and then I felt his hand comb through my hair. I knew these hands, these were Sensei's hands, and they would never hurt me.

"I do it because I respect you as a woman, and am willing to wait until you are ready. I'm so sorry, Fumino, I took it too far. Please don't be scared," he softly murmured, rocking me gently.

I couldn't hold it back any longer, I sobbed into his chest, grateful to have my Sensei back. The entire time I cried Sensei never once stopped apologizing. Once I had stopped crying and he had made sure I was okay, he took a shower. I curled up in the bed, watching his clouded silhouette through the door and felt secure, for once in a very long time. Sensei didn't think of me as a child, he loved me as a woman, loved me for who I am. I used that thought as a blanket and drifted into sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to stay with the story line as closely as possible (minus the kissing, of course) but if you have any complaints, please let me know! Any constructive criticism, lay it on me! Any requested chapters, let me know and I will do my best!**

**Again, the characters, the plot, and most of the lines belong only to the mangaka. I own nothing! And seriously, if you haven't read the manga, check it out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter follows chapter 32 of the manga Faster Than a Kiss. I started in the middle of the chapter this time so if you want a little more background information on what is going on, the manga can be found at it is a pretty awesome website and the manga itself is amazing. Think you should read it? Think no more, READ IT! Oh, also, I own nothing except my imagination. Okay, that's all. Carry on. (my wayward son~)**

I woke up with my head pounding in a strange room. I sat up in bed watching Sensei's overcoat slide down into my lap. I picked it up and laid it out on the bed beside me. I tried to stand but ended up falling back onto the bed as dizziness overcame me. I groaned and tried to remember what had happened before I fell asleep.

It all came flooding back, the mission! I had to get Sensei to kiss me again. Ever since the night at the hotel Sensei had been very careful not to kiss me, he had been very careful with even touching me, like I might fly away at any time. I ground my teeth against my pounding head, the fruit juice, it must have been wine. A gentle swish of the curtains distracted me from my thoughts and I tried to stand again. When I was successful, I carefully made my way to the balcony.

A beautiful view of the night sky waited beyond the curtains, I gasped softly as I took in the stars glinting off the ocean. The moon was full, shining a pale light on the world. _Such a pretty night view…_ I thought stepping out onto the balcony.

"Morning," I tore my view from the sky and found Sensei in a chair on the balcony slowly sipping on a beverage. My heart thumped at the sight of him and my face flushed.

"Denton-san helped us book a room in the guesthouse," he continued and then looked up at me, his gaze steady, "Did the wine taste good?"

"What?" I replied, putting on a disgusted face, "Geez, I never want to drink that stuff ever again."

I went for my last resort, grabbing his face and trying to force him to kiss me.

"Hey, hold on," Sensei said, struggling against my grip.

"Don't move any further from here!" I said feeling hopeless, "I apologize for drinking wine, even though I don't remember what happened after I drank it, but it was Sensei's fault! Just let me have a kiss!"

"Hold on a sec, Fumino," Sensei broke in, still struggling against me. He froze when a tear fell on his face.

I was already angry enough but when that tear fell, I lost it. I stopped pulling against him as a mix of feelings fought inside me. I was so angry at him, we were husband and wife but he refused to touch me, was I not good enough after all?

"Sensei, you are so cunning!" I said my voice growing louder, "I thought you said you would wait for me. But why, when I advance on you by myself, do you avoid me? You don't even think about kissing me, you just want to make sure I don't get scared!"

"Argh! That's enough!" Sensei exploded, shocking me into silence, "I really do want to kiss you!"

"What?" I squeaked, feeling swallowed by his gentle gaze.

"Obviously," he muttered, his cheeks turning pink, "I am your husband after all. But, I am still your sensei so, for now…"

I cut him off, still a little angry, "Hasn't it always been like this? Why-?"

Sensei pushed me onto the carpet, cutting off my words, "If I do kiss you now, I'd be unable to control myself, steal everything of yours away and not allow you to be anyone else's."

I was shocked by his words for a moment but, I put a hand on his cheek and pulled his gaze to mine, "I don't want to be anyone else's. I am yours, Sensei, and you are mine."

He shook his head angrily, "You don't understand-"

"Yes, I do," I continued, "I know what you mean and we can wait for _that_ until after I've graduated. You don't have to take on all of this on your own, let me share the burden. If you start getting out of control, I'll tell you."

He watched me closely and then suddenly grabbed a piece of chocolate off the table. He took the wrapping off of the chocolate and broke it in half with his teeth, leaning over me.

"Then, let me teach you those things that you were trying to make Shouma do."

My heat thudded noisily and I was too distracted by his wild appearance and intense gaze to wonder what he was talking about. He took the half that was in his teeth and pulled it into his mouth I looked over at the other half, expecting him to give it to me and instead felt his lips on mine. His lips gently urged mine to part and I did so willingly. The melted chocolate was pushed into my mouth, his tongue touching mine lightly. I felt like I might melt and then it was over, Sensei pulled away, his breath uneven and heavy.

"Compared to one year ago," Sensei said, cupping my face with his hands, "It's getting harder and harder for me to control myself. I wanted to wait until you graduated, but if you deliberately go to touch me I might…"

I wound my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. I felt his face grow warmer against my arms as a blush flooded his pale features.

"You… did you hear what I just said?" He asked, his tone having an edge of panic to it.

"I heard it!" I said flipping him onto his back and straddling his hips between my knees, "Did you hear what I said? I'll help, so don't worry about losing control or whatever! So… Don't move an inch."

I brushed my lips over eyelids, wanting to give him the feeling I usually get from his touch, the feeling of bliss. I then moved to the nape of his neck leaving a trail of kisses up to the soft spot behind his ear. He shivered against my touch and his face flushed a darker red. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt as I nibbled on his ear.

"E-Enough, stop that," Sensei mumbled.

I ignored him and brushed my lips down the strong line of his jaw, pausing just centimeters from his lips, and let him have the killing blow, "Kazuma…"

With a groan of defeat he crushed his lips against mine. He locked my lower lip between his and slowly traced it with his tongue. I shivered and pushed my hands down his chest that was heaving with every breath, down to his stomach. I rested my hands on his hip bones and focused on a tip Meg-chan had given me. I caught his lip in my teeth and gently tugged on it. A shocked sound escaped his lips and his hands came around my waist to pull all of me against him.

My hands were still on his hips, trapped between us. I followed the "v" of his muscles, dipping my fingertips into the waistband of his pants when I was interrupted by a voice husky with desire.

"Where do you think you are touching?"

The doorbell rang, startlingly loud in the silence of the room. I yelped and pulled away from Sensei, bumping into one of the chairs. Shouma and Meg walked in, Shouma obviously worried by the disheveled state of Sensei and Meg looking very curious. I could tell I would have to give her the details later, but for now I walked onto the balcony and hung my head in my hands, my face bright red. That was so embarrassing! There I was telling Sensei I would help him keep control and then I… To think that I would actually do such a thing!

Sensei tapped my shoulder and gave me a smile, "Thank you," he said softly and then pulled me in for a slow, gentle kiss, "Next year, you'd better be mentally prepared."

He had a mischievous gleam in his eyes that made my heart race. Everyone was making a ruckus in the other room, but I only had eyes for Sensei. Once we had fixed his shirt and tie, he took my hand and led me to a couch in the room so that everyone could wish us a happy anniversary.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to stay with the story line as closely as possible (minus the kissing, of course) but if you have any complaints, please let me know! Any constructive criticism, lay it on me! Any requested chapters, let me know and I will do my best!**

**Again, the characters, the plot, and most of the lines belong only to the mangaka. I own nothing! And seriously, if you haven't read the manga, check it out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello! Sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter, finals were a major challenge for me this semester and I took some time to recuperate. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you seem to be enjoying this as much as I am! So, this chapter follows chapter 37 of the manga Faster Than a Kiss, I started from page 1 and went from there! Hope you enjoy it!**

"We need to have a good talk," Sensei's words echoed through my mind as we made our way out of the haunted house.

My heart was still pounding from the incident in the supplies closet. I know he would never do anything to hurt me but with his hand covering my eyes, I could feel the anger and intensity in his fingertips, in every move he made, with every word he spoke. I couldn't blame him though. I kept my head bowed submissively, how could I let Shouma-kun steal a kiss? And even if he hadn't how could I let him encroach on the space that was only for Sensei? And even worse, how could I mistake him for Sensei. In one night I has hurt Sensei so badly…

I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat and struggled to hold back the tears blocking my vision. Sensei's hand trailed down my arm, his fingers entwining with my. My head shot up and I looked around us quickly, shielding our hands with my body. Sensei squeezed my hand and gave me a little smile. I ducked my head again, ashamed, and let myself drift away into my thoughts as Sensei pulled me through the amusement park.

"Please enjoy the ride for the next fifteen minutes!" the attendant's cheerful words tore my attention away from my thoughts.

I tried to protest but was breathless from the pace that Sensei had pulled us through the park. Once we were in the seat and the door had closed behind us, I collapsed on the bench, a million thoughts running through my mind. Was Sensei still angry? A small tremor of fear went through me. He was like a completely different person when he was mad, but it was still all of my fault, I deserved at least this much. My thoughts continued on this unending loop until something caught my eyes.

"Right, no one should be able to bother us here. Its fine now, Fumino-" Sensei was saying, but I cut him off with a yell, looking at the shirt Shouma-kun had lent me with dread.

"The buttons are gone! Hey, just how did this happen? The clothes are all broken!" I continued in dismay, "I was too nervous to notice earlier, but Sensei, you're too much! These are Shouma-kun's clothes!"

Sensei's hands clamped down on the collar of the shirt and ripped it off of my arms in one fluid movement, throwing it to the other side of the Ferris wheel's seat.

I lunged toward it trying to save the already damaged shirt from hitting the ground, "Hey! You are going overboard!"

Sensei smiled past his anger, "At a time like this, it doesn't matter what happens to this thing!"

I looked at him in shock and went to go pick up the shirt, much to his displeasure, "What do you mean by 'this thing'? This is Shouma-kun's and surely it's very expensive. We'll have to pay-"

Sensei grabbed my hands, putting them against the smooth glass of the seat, forcing me to look at him, "I didn't bring you here to talk about that!"

Tears welled up in my eyes again, accompanied by a blush, thinking about what he _did_ bring me here to talk about, "You…" my voice cracked by I continued, trying to hold onto my false bravado, "You want to talk about the fact that I was kissed by Shouma-kun! How does Sensei know?"

"I heard it from Teppei!" he shouted back, his eyes still angry, "He told me that he saw it happen!"

His words took my breath away. I felt a tear fall as the reality became blatantly clear. If Teppei saw it happen then there was no question about it, "Then, doesn't that mean I was really kissed?"

Sensei's face went slack, becoming blank, emotionless, and he pulled away from me. I jerked my hands up to my face trying to stop the stream of useless babble that I kept spouting between hiccups.

"How did this happen? I was asleep, I had no impression of it…" I blurted out, unable to stop.

Sensei's face contorted in shock and he rushed toward me, enveloping me in his warm embrace, "I'm sorry Fumino!" he shouted, shocking me into silence.

"It can't be helped if you were attacked while you were sleeping," Sensei continued, "and I still got angry at you… sorry. I'm so sorry!"

I relaxed as his soft voice reverberated through me. I wound my arms around his neck and nuzzled into him, letting my tears fall. _Sensei, even if you aren't mad at me, I can't take that kiss back… _The idea of Shouma-kun's lips on mine started to fill my mind and the thought of it was just totally wrong. I was Sensei's, the thought of being with anyone else in that way was just wrong and almost made me feel… dirty. As I calmed down an idea formed in my mind.

"Sensei?"

"Hmm?" his hand ran through my hair soothingly and his voice was soft.

"Kiss me," I finished, quietly hoping that he would actually listen to me, just this once.

Sense's stilled and he put his hands on my shoulders, pulling away slightly, "What?" he asked, an innocent smile on his face.

I knocked my fist against his head lightly, as my face flushed at my straight forward request, "How many times do you want me to repeat myself? I said 'kiss me'!"

I put my hand over my face, trying to cover the blush that colored my face, "Even if I really was kissed by Shouma-kun, if Sensei were also to kiss me then…" I trailed off and turned away to sit on the side of the seat, ashamed of myself. Of course Sensei kissing me would never erase Shouma-kun's kiss, but at least it would make this feeling of wrongness go away.

"Fumino…" Sensei murmured my name, slowly walking to where I was and gingerly picked up my hand, kissing my palm. I closed my eyes, savoring the feel of his lips against my skin.

I opened my eyes to find him watching me with such intense longing it made my heart ache. He crouched down in front of me and searched my face. I pulled back, pushing against the seat, as a blush turned my skin even more red. The way he looked at me, with such intensity, it was as though he was looking into me, seeing all of my faults and weaknesses and saying _it's okay, I love you anyway. _I pulled a hand up to my chest, amazed by him.

He reached up and pulled a hand through my hair, watching as the pieces fell from his fingers back into place. He then gently cupped my face and as he drew closer murmured, "Then, please permit me to do so…"

I closed my eyes as he kissed me gently, his lips moving against mine slowly, lingering against my lips. He pulled away, our breaths mixing as we starred at each other, taking in the moment. I pushed my hands over his strong shoulders and entwined my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, I wanted more. I needed more, I needed him to know how much I loved him, that no matter what came between us I would always choose him.

I crushed my lips against his. He rose up on his knees, matching my passion. In a swift motion, he hooked his hands behind my knees, pulled my legs around his waist and stood pushing my back against the cold glass. I shivered and gasped before his lips covered mine again hungrily. I wrapped my legs around his waist suddenly very happy to have the cold glass suspending me and pushing me even closer to him.

Sensei's tongue traced my bottom lip, a sensation I recalled from our anniversary. I opened my mouth, moaning against his lips. He touched his tongue against mine gently. I froze for a moment before reciprocating the movement. He caught my tongue between the roof of his mouth and his tongue, sucking on it.

I pushed him away, yelling incoherently. We crashed to opposite sides of the car, Sensei hitting his head against the seat. I backed up against the wall of the car babbling incoherently, "Y-y-you… Wh-what…? What was _that?_ That scared me to death!"

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself," he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Couldn't control? Ah…" I trailed off thinking back on our kiss. I touched my lips gently, my face flushed. Sensei was so used to kissing like this, he was so _experienced._ I blushed deeper, my body trembling.

When Sensei straightened and looked at me he had the same smile on his face he always did and patted my head gently, "I'm thinking straight now, thank you."

"Umm," I said touching his head lightly, still kind of frazzled, "Sorry for hitting you…"

"It wasn't your fault," he said caressing my face, "Let's go once we're back on the ground."

"Go?" I asked, hopelessly confused, "Where to?"

He pulled away, his gaze intense, "To put an end to this."

His words had a dangerous ring to them that made me scared for Shouma-kun. As we were making our way to the river that Sensei had told Shouma-kun to meet us at, Sensei took my hand again.

I tried to pull away, "Sensei, someone will see!"

He tightened his hold, "The darkness will cover us," he replied.

"Mm," I said turning away as a blush colored my features.

Sensei leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You did well."

"What?" I asked turning to look at him. I froze, his face centimeters from mine.

"You did well for your first French kiss," he said quietly, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"S-Shut up!" I yelled winding up for a punch that he easily dodged.

He grabbed my first and kissed it gently. I turned away as my face flushed and opened my hand, catching his fingers.

He chuckled and squeezed my hand, "Such a willful wife," he murmured as I pulled him in for one last shy kiss.

**AN: Sorry, not my best work... If you feel like making some corrections and/or critiques, please do! Also, I was hoping you guys could help me out a bit! I am totally torn on the next chapter I should do. I am considering doing chapter 41. If I did it would be from Kazuma's point of view (a definite challenge but I think totally worth it). I just keep talking myself out of it because I'm not sure that something more than what happened in the manga would ever happen. So, should I do 41, or go forward onto the next chapter? Please let me know your thoughts! **

**P.S. DISCLAIMER! Still not my stuff, almost everything belongs to the amazingly wonderful, mangaka, including the characters and most of the plot. Thank you!**


End file.
